nyanstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Nyansai
NyanStrike '''who is now known as '''NyanAFK (Nyansai) is an artist who has a clean art style. She used to draw YouTubers, commissions and anime fanart on her old account Nyanstrike. She likes to draw, stream, game and edit videos. Rumors being her real name is Kayurita, because her nickname is Kat. NyanStrike appeared in February of 2014. Her most popular work was "LDShadowLady", the speedart on her channel had over 80K views, but has since been removed along with earlier videos due to copyright reasons. "LDShadowLady" was also a sticker in May's lootcrate, 2014. However, "LDShadowLady" along with other art pieces can still be viewed on her DeviantART. She used to be a member and artist of ThePixelPact when she was known as kayurita. She used to collaborate with Einshine in "Minecraft Let's Play" videos. NyanStrike is also known to have a unique voice, as seen in her YouTube videos. Despite mainly using a soft high-pitched voice, she is also able to use a low voice along with different tones, as seen in her voice compilations. Her lower vocals seem to have somewhat of a rougher tone to it. She may be faking it. She also likes singing, as she sings karaoke in her livestreams. When she talks louder you can hear her voice go deeper as she has stated in her streams. At the beginning of 2016 and used to live with with Einshine and TheAnimeMan in Tokyo, Japan. Currently, lives with Einshine and works on manga and YouTube together with him. She is now active on her nyanAFK account on YouTube. You may find her in old videos on The Anime Man's channel and Einshine's YouTube videos frequently. Kat's first Youtube channel was called "TheKatCast" (created in the first quarter of 2012) which has since been deleted. She used to make minecraft videos with Minecrafted/TopMass, ThePixelNerds, BlockFortress, Unhost & GoldSolace & others. Her minecraft & twitter username was "helloagainkat". Videos of this can be seen here: Minecrafted Plays! {EP.5} - Revenge x2 With Friends! The burger seems rare.... Let's Play Minecraft : S2 E25 - "Unproductive with TheKatCast!" She then created a new channel called "CookieCtrl" which has also been deleted. Twitter & DeviantArt KronosCraft: back again with Silver. feat. CookieCtrl/KatCast She then created "KatosTwinkle" which has also been deleted. Twitter & DeviantArt DaBoki and Kat's Epic Maple Adventure - Part 1 She then created "Kayurita". Twitter & DeviantArt She recorded a minecraft video with GoldSolace where he called her "helloagainkat" Minecraft Hunger Games w GoldSolace & Kayurita 2! At the end of October 2018, NyanAFK privated all of her old videos. Kat stated reasons for that in this video, in which she says that she didn't like her old videos and wanted a fresh start, but some people and fans speculate that there is some connection with Einshine's channels because all videos on the Einshine and ShinePhD channels have also been deleted recently. Kat's birthday can be confirmed as the 26th October from this video and her nyansigh twitter account. Her current business email is nyansigh@gmail.com & nyanafk@gmail.com The subject prefers to be called either Kat or Nyan since she changes her account names quite frequently. The reason (as explained by Kat herself on her live stream @ 59:36) to change accounts on YouTube so often is because accounts that have been inactive for a long time earn negative rating in YouTube algorithm and do not get promoted whenever an owner of account begins to upload again. Apparently, she changes other social media accounts to match her YouTube name (although, this is an unconfirmed theory). Trivia *The name Nyansai was formed from Japanese phrase "Nan sai desu ka?" - (How old are you?) as explained by Kat herself in her stream. *Her current avatar has blue hair, an eye-patch on her right eye along with a cat face-mask.https://twitter.com/NyanStrike/status/510423829298937857 *She uses an "Intuos4 Wacom (Medium)" tablet, and "Paint Tool SAI" for her artwork. And an "AT-2020" microphone for recording and streaming.http://nyanstrike.tumblr.com/post/77807587641/tablet-softwares-specs *Now she uses a "Cintiq 13HD Wacom Tablet" and "Clip Studio EX" for her artwork. And a "Blue Yeti" microphone for recording and streaming as stated in her livestreams and twitter. *Her favorite character is "Zoro" from "One Piece" as stated in her YouTube live streamshttp://myanimelist.net/profile/kayurita *She likes listening to VOCALOID music, specifically "utaite" as seen in her YouTube "Music^-^" playlist *In 2012 her nickname was TheKatCast (or KatCast) and CookieCtrl on Toutube, Twitter, Deviantart. *In 2013/14 her nickname was KAYURITA and KAYURITAA on YouTube, Twitter, Deviantart. *2015 her name was Nyanstrike. *2015-16 her nickname was Nyansai. *Dec 2016 new name NyanAFK (AFK - Away From Keyboard). Creates new twitter and youtube channel. Twitter account that is now named @NyanAFK was at some point called ana - ImFiyu (@ImFiyu). YouTube channel was called nyansigh before being renamed to NyanAFK. *Reason she created NyanAFK was due to her previous account Nyansai (Now Kat and Shine) not belonging to her, being a co-op account shared by Kat and Shine. *Her birthday is on October 26 (approx. 1995). *Has lived in Australia for a significant amount of time later moved to Tokyo, Japan. *She used to have a problem of other people imitating her voice and creating channels on youtube, giving her a lot of headaches. *On her channel, NyanStrike, she demonstrates how she can create different ranges of voices in a video "requested voice compilation" including some very unexpectedly deep voices. There is also a letsplay called "Unproductive with TheKatCast" where she speaks in a lower tone in 2012. *She has several siblings. *Brice Purton aka GoldSolace knows her well and followed her from the beginning of her social media presence. *As of 2015-2017 her and Shine (Einshine/ShinePhD) are a pretty much known to be a 2 in 1 combo. *"My enemy Kira-Chan" was a short web based manga that Nyansai (art) and Einshine (story) created together. It was published on tapastic.com and in a video format on youtube. Currently unavailable from official sources but there is a backup on dailymotion. *Stream from 11/18/2016 was copyrighted by youtube for Mozart music in the background. Here is back up on dailymotion. *Some photos with Nyanstrike: selfie 1, selfie 2, selfie 3 and some with Nyansai: photo 1, photo 2, photo 3. *Her Favorite Colors are 'Black, White, Grey, Silver, Blue, and Transparent'. *She met "ShinePhD" from mutual friends (probably Joey, aka TheAnimeMan) through Skype and then met up with him in Tokyo. She's currently living with him in Japan. *She does not like Cabbage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ked3RuZdiiQ *Does not like "Romance kind of Feeling" type of Anime / Example: Angle Beats *Kat has an account on myanimelist.net. One that belongs to Nyansai and NyanAFK. However, Nyansai profile seems to be more accurately representing what shows she watched, dropped and rated, as of today (based on her answers in live streams). *Late 2016: Kat and Shine got a dog, named Soruto (ソルト) which means salt (from jokes of how Shine is having salty jokes/humor). Dog is about 5-6 month old and its a mixture of shihtzu and chihuahua. Photos on NyanAFK Instagram. *She "pretty much failed" her last year of high school. Q&A with Kat * Q: Favorite part of living in Japan? * A: "Everything is convenient, and mostly everything in general. Can't think of any negatives." * Q: What do you do during your free time? * A: "I don't have any free time, haha." * Q: Favorite fruit to eat? * A: "If its just a little bit, mango maybe? Or something tropical like pineapple?" * Q: Can you marry Einshine? * A: "I can physically I guess... but I probably won't." * Q: What made you start drawing? * A: "I kind of just saw someone drawing and I'm like hmmm... that looks easy I could do that. No joke, and hey whatdaya know it actually worked out." * Q: "Who is Legend27?" * A: "Sorry I'm not sure, is it a reference to h3h3 I don't really know." * Q: Do you drink? * A: "By drink do you mean alcohol? I don't usually drink because I don't like the taste of it." * Q: What phone do you use? * A: "Honestly I'm not sure , I don't even have a sim card so technically I don't even use a phone. I have a some kind of brand that plays music and little apps. As far as calling and texting I can't do that." * Q: What countries have you been to? * A: "England... Russia... Japan, Australia, America.. I mean the United States of America. New Zealand ... umm... France? Probably some others I don't know. I've been pretty much everywhere." * Q: Are you going to do a face reveal someday? * A: "Probably not... Actually I'm just going to cut the probably and place it with no.. like most likely absolutely not, at least not intentionally." * Q: How old are you? * A: "I don't really want to say, sorry." * Q: Any other hobbies besides drawing and gaming? * A: "Ummm... No? Haha." External Links * ArtStation * AskFM * Beletin.com (Merchandise) * DeviantART #2 (as "nyansai") * DeviantART #3 (as "NyanAFK") * Facebook #1 (as "NyanStrike") * Facebook #2 (as "Nyansai") * Facebook #3 (as "Nyansai") * Google+ * Instagram #1 (as "nyanstrike") * Instagram #2 (as "nyansai") * Instagram #3 (as "nyanafk") * MyAnimeList.net #1 (as "nyansai") * MyAnimeList.net #2 (as "NyanAFK") * PaigeeWorld * Patreon * Pixiv #1 (as "NyanStrike") * Pixiv #2 (as "NyanAFK") * plug.dj * Teespring.com * Tumblr #1 (as "NyanStrike") * Tumblr #2 (as "nyansai") * Tumblr #3 (as "nyanAFK") * Twitter #1 (as "NyanStrike ‏@NyanStrike") * Twitter #2 (as "nyansai @nyansigh") * Twitter #3 (as "NyanAFK @NyanAFK") * Twitter #4 (as "NOFOODDEAD @nofooddead" for Mangaka career) * Twitch.tv * YouTube #1: NyanStrike * YouTube #2: kat and shine * YouTube #3: NyanAFK * http://imgur.com/a/P5j5y nyanstrikeicon.png|NyanStrike's Twitter icon|link=https://twitter.com/nyanstrike Ss+(2014-09-08+at+10.30.54).png|NyanStrike's design as seen on twitter|link=https://twitter.com/NyanStrike/status/510423829298937857 Kat Red.PNG|TheKatCast (Old Minecraft) 2014-08-09 - @NoBeardSa - Had the most unhealthy dinner at Hooters after SMASH with @emuchiya @AUhedgehog @Melviino and @NyanStrike.jpg|2014-08-09 - @NoBeardSa - Had the most unhealthy dinner at Hooters after SMASH with @emuchiya @AUhedgehog @Melviino and @NyanStrike 2014-08-10 - @SKIGZGFX - I got to meet @NyanStrike at #smashcon! Seeing her made my day! (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ I really hope to see you there next year!.jpg|2014-08-10 - @SKIGZGFX - I got to meet @NyanStrike at #smashcon! Seeing her made my day! (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ I really hope to see you there next year! 2014-11-30 - @VintageCucumber - Got to meet the lovely @NyanStrike yesterday and thanks for giving me hugs!.jpg|2014-11-30 - @VintageCucumber - Got to meet the lovely @NyanStrike yesterday and thanks for giving me hugs! 2015-10-22 - @Einshines - Going shopping with kat ：) @nyansigh.jpg|2015-10-22 - @Einshines - Going shopping with kat ：) @nyansigh 2015-10-31 - @_Muslika - Todays Meet & Greet w The Most awesome-est people! 3 @SharlaInJapan @Einshines @DoitCosplaygirl.jpg|2015-10-31 - @_Muslika - Todays Meet & Greet w The Most awesome-est people! 3 @SharlaInJapan @Einshines @DoitCosplaygirl 2015-10-31 - @GaijinHakase - @SharlaInJapan @Einshines @nyansigh Sooo happy I got to meet you guys XD too bad it was short but let's hang soon!.jpg|2015-10-31 - @GaijinHakase - @SharlaInJapan @Einshines @nyansigh Sooo happy I got to meet you guys XD too bad it was short but let's hang soon! 2015-10-31 - @MrPilipo - Grand entrance of @SharlaInJapan & @Einshines at Yoyogi Park... well... at least that was the general idea....jpg|2015-10-31 - @MrPilipo - Grand entrance of @SharlaInJapan & @Einshines at Yoyogi Park... well... at least that was the general idea... ibukis.com - Ciel T-Shirt, Size L - Kat - no2.png|ibukis.com - Ciel T-Shirt ibukis.com - Ibuki's T-Shirt, Size L - Kat - IMG_1274.png|ibukis.com - Ibuki's T-Shirt ibukis.com - Komaeda in Wonderland T-Shirt, Size L - Kat - IMG_1272.png|ibukis.com - Komaeda in Wonderland T-Shirt (1) ibukis.com - Komaeda in Wonderland T-Shirt, Size L - Kat - IMG_1273.png|ibukis.com - Komaeda in Wonderland T-Shirt (2) ibukis.com - Umaru's Sweet Tooth Dream, Size L - Kat - IMG_0754.png|ibukis.com - Umaru's Sweet Tooth Dream T-Shirt (1) ibukis.com - Umaru's Sweet Tooth Dream, Size L - Kat - IMG_1278.png|ibukis.com - Umaru's Sweet Tooth Dream T-Shirt (2) 12445923_1671628446431870_1729739667_n.jpg|Nyansai in Sharla's video. Buo3UuiCIAASN2W.jpg large.jpg|NyanStrike's art stand at Smosh (Sydney)